Baby's Blue Eyes
by Kiddo
Summary: Lucas gets a letter from his mother
1. Chapter 1

Baby's Blue Eyes  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By Kiddo  
  
*IN LOVING MEMORY OF JONATHAN BRANDIS*   
  
Disclaimer:   
  
SeaQuest, Lucas Wolenczak, Captain Bridger, Darwin, Lawrence Wolenczak and all the others don't belong to me. I have no rights to them.  
  
I am not making any money with this, and to tell you the truth, who would pay me anything for this anyway?   
  
I also don't have any rights to the song "Blue Eyes," it belongs Elton John.  
  
This story is the translation to my german story "Blue Eyes".  
  
My story takes place in the first season and with the crew of the first season. The last episode of the first season has not happened.   
  
As always, I have changed a few things from the show; for example Captain Bridger's son Robert died over 17 years ago and Lucas's mother is also dead. I think you will notice my other changes ;-).  
  
Part of the letter in this story was inspired by letter from the movie "Billy Elliot".  
  
A spezial Thanks goes to Jackie for beta-reading and for the idea of the name for the story.  
  
Feedback is always welcome.  
  
***************************************************************************   
  
~*~  
  
Blue Eyes baby's got blue eyes  
  
Like a deep blue sea  
  
On a blue blue day  
  
Blue eyes baby's got blue eyes  
  
When the morning comes  
  
I'll be far away  
  
And I say  
  
*  
  
Blue eyes holding back the tears  
  
Holding back the pain  
  
Baby's got blue eyes  
  
And she's alone again  
  
*  
  
Blue eyes baby's got blue eyes  
  
Like a clear blue sky  
  
Watching over me  
  
Blue eyes ooh I love blue eyes  
  
When I'm by her side  
  
Where I long to be  
  
I will see  
  
*  
  
Blue eyes laughing in the sun  
  
Laughing in the rain  
  
Baby's got blue eyes  
  
And I am home and I am home again  
  
*  
  
Blue eyes laughing in the sun  
  
Laughing in the rain  
  
Baby's got blue eyes  
  
~*~   
  
The senior crew of the SeaQuest was sitting at a table in the Mess Hall and they were talking about the last couple days. Two days ago, they had celebrated the 16th birthday of their youngest crew member, Lucas Wolenczak. It had been a surprise party and the teenager really had not know anything beforehand and had been genuinely happy about the whole thing.   
  
Lt. Benjamin Krieg looked at Lucas and said, "Hey, you haven't told me what your father got you for your birthday."  
  
The boy took a sip from his water glass. "He didn't give me a present. Usually, if he remembers my birthday at all, he puts some money in my bank account. This year he's forgotten again."  
  
Miguel Ortiz was shocked. "He forgets his only son's birthday? That's harsh! That would make me really mad if I were you!"   
  
"Miguel, calm down. It isn't worth it. This is normal behaviour for him. You get used to it after a while..." said the computer genius and pulled a few strains of blond hair out of his eyes. But in reality, he wasn't so calm about it. It hurt deeply.   
  
Captain Bridger looked at Lucas. "And what about your mother?"   
  
The teenager was unsure how to reply to this question. He had never told the others about it and they had known each other for some months. How would they react? "My mom is dead... she died when I was ten."  
  
The crew was speechless for a moment. They hadn't known this; Lucas had never said anything.  
  
"Why haven't you told us?" asked Dr. Westphalen.   
  
Lucas looked at his plate. "It's not something I can talk about very easily. And noone has asked me before."  
  
"How did she die?" asked Tim O'Neill, a little uncertainly . He wasn't so sure about this question. Maybe this was too personal at the moment.   
  
Lucas swallowed. "She had been ill for a long time. But the doctor only realized it two years before her death. They couldn't do anything to help her. In the last weeks, she stayed in the hospital. I visited her as often as I could. My father never visited her in the hospital!"  
  
The last sentence sounded as he blamed his father for this. "I was glad that they didn't argue anymore at the end; I think it would have been too much for my mother." He looked thoughtfully into thin air. "But sometimes, I wish we could have gone back the old times, when they argued. Because that would mean that she was alright, that she wasn't ill." The teenager stood up. "Excuse me, I have an important program running on my computer that should be ready by now."   
  
The adults were silent for a moment. When Lucas was out of earshot, they talked again.   
  
"Poor boy, I can understand why he hasn't told us this. He doesn't like it when somebody pities him." said Katherine Hitchcock.   
  
The others nodded their heads. They knew the boy well enough to know that he hadn't left because of a computer program. He had left because the whole thing had become too emotional for him. Lucas didn't liked it to show such strong feelings in public.   
  
****************   
  
The next day, most of the senior crew was sitting again in the mess hall.   
  
Benjamin Krieg entered the mess hall and gave the different crew members the letters they received from their families. Suddenly he stopped next to Lucas and raised an eyebrow. "Here, there's a letter for you. I always thought you only get emails."  
  
The teenager took the letter and looked at it in surprise. Krieg was right, he normally just got emails. Sometimes he got a package, but that only happened if he ordered something. He couldn't think of anything he had ordered lately and he was sure that he had paid all his bills. So, he just shook his head confusedly and opened the envelope. Included with the letter was a second letter and there was only a single word on it: "Lucas." The genius looked at the handwriting and suddenly became very pale.   
  
Captain Bridger noticed the difference in color and saw that the boy's hands were trembling. "Lucas, are you alright?"  
  
The teenager only looked at the letter and shook his head. "This is...this is my mother's handwriting..."  
  
**************  
  
To Be Comtinuied...  
  
Written 2002 / Translated 2004 


	2. Chapter 2

Baby's Blue Eyes  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By Kiddo  
  
*IN LOVING MEMORY OF JONATHAN BRANDIS*   
  
Disclaimer:   
  
SeaQuest, Lucas Wolenczak, Captain Bridger, Darwin, Lawrence Wolenczak and all the others don't belong to me. I have no rights to them.  
  
A special thanks goes to my beta-reader Jackie and for Sara for her Review. This update is for you Sara. Without your Review I wouldn't post the second chapter. I don't like to do the hard work of transleting when nobody reads it. And it's seems like you are the only one who is interested in this story. Thanks for this!  
  
Feedback is always welcome.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Bridger and the others were as surprised as the boy himself. Nobody had expected anything like this.   
  
Lucas's thoughts were only focused on the letter. It couldn't be true. Where had this letter come from? "Excuse me." He stood up and left the mess hall, and the whole way back to his cabin, he looked only at the letter. He nearly crashed into people a few times, but whoever it was always stepped out of his way at the last second.  
  
*************   
  
A few seconds later, Captain Bridger stood up too. "I'll go and look after him."   
  
But Dr. Westphalen held him back by his arm. "I think it's better if you leave him alone. I think if you were to suddenly get a letter from Carol, you would also prefer to be by yourself."   
  
Nathan sat down again. "You're probably right. It is just - I have this strange feeling about this and I'm worried about him!"  
  
*************   
  
The blond teenager was sitting alone in his cabin on his bed. He just stared at the letter. He was afraid to open it. What would be inside?   
  
Ten minutes later, he opened the later carefully.  
  
~*~   
To my beloved son Lucas  
  
Dear Lucas,  
  
When you get this letter, I will already be dead and I hope with  
  
all my heart that you are alright. I gave this letter to my lawyer  
  
and told him to send it to you on your 16 birthday.  
  
16 years... you are nearly grown up.  
  
Maybe you have already finished college or you are very close to finishing.  
  
You were always such an intelligent child. You were my little genius.  
  
I would love to see you and take you in my arms right now.  
  
I'm sure that you are wondering about this letter. I am writing to you,  
  
because there is something important that I have to tell you.  
  
I could never tell you this before because I thought you were too young  
  
for things like that. But I want you to know this and I'm afraid that  
  
Lawrence won't tell you.  
  
I hope that you and Lawrence got along better after my death, and that  
  
the gap between you hasn't become bigger. What I want to tell you in this  
  
letter isn't so easy... Lawrence isn't your real father.  
  
Years ago, I slept with another man. He was also married, like me.  
I had been so unhappy and disappointed with my life. This man felt  
  
almost the same way. He had just lost someone close to him and we  
  
both comforted each other. We had met at a conference, and after  
  
that, we never saw each other again.  
  
I never told him about you because I didn't want to destroy his marriage.  
  
And I was very selfish... I wanted you for myself and I didn't want to  
  
share you with him.  
  
Now I think differently about this. I wish I had done things differently.  
  
You and your biological father would have liked each other very much.  
  
You are so much alike that I hope you can forgive me one day  
  
and have the chance to meet him.  
  
Ask Lawrence about your real father. He knows his name. And I'm sure he  
  
will tell you, if you ask. I don't want to write it in this letter.  
  
So you see, Lawrence knew about the whole thing. I offered him a divorce,  
  
but he didn't want it. He didn't want a big, public scandal, you know how  
  
he is about things like that. And therefore, he took you as his own son  
  
and nobody knew the truth.  
  
Please forgive me, that I couldn't tell you this myself, but you were too  
young  
  
for the truth and I was afraid that you wouldn't understand it and hate me.  
  
Please for give me.  
  
And I'm proud to have known you and I'm proud that you were mine!  
  
Always be yourself, because you are beautiful!  
  
I love you forever  
  
Mum  
  
~*~ Lucas sat there, frozen, tears running down his face. He hadn't expected anything like this. What should he do now? How should he react?  
  
No, he couldn't hate his mom. She had been right, he couldn't have understood this when he was ten years old. He didn't even know if he could understand it now. His father was not his real father.   
  
His whole life he had been living a lie!   
  
Was this the reason? Was this why he had this bad connection with his father?   
  
Lucas stood up and went to the little bathroom that was attached to his room. He splashed his face with some cold water; he wouldn't face the captain with a teary face.   
  
**************   
  
Some time later, the blue-eyed teenager knocked at Bridger's cabin door.   
  
"Come in!" sounded the friendly voice of the captain.   
  
"Captain? Can I speak to you for a few minutes? Please?"   
  
Nathan Bridger nodded and gestured to an empty chair. "Of course Lucas, take a seat please." Nathan realized that there was something going on with the boy. "How can I help you?"   
  
Lucas sat down on the chair and looked uncertainly at the Captain. " I. I wanted to ask if I could leave for a few days. There is something important that I have to take care of."   
  
Captain Bridger looked the teenager in his eyes; he could see the importance of this question in his eyes. Lucas's eyes always told him so much. He could always see how the teenager feeling, just by looking into them. "Is it about the letter?"   
  
The boy only nodded.   
  
"Okay... you can leave for a few days. But you have to call me from time to time. So that I don't need to worry, alright?"   
  
Lucas nodded again.   
  
"Okay, we have a deal. If you want you can take the Stinger. When do you want to leave?"  
  
"If it's alright with you, I want to leave tomorrow morning."   
  
Nathan nodded. "No problem. You know, if you need someone to talk, I'm always there for you."  
  
Lucas gave a small smile. "I know. Thanks. I think I'll go pack my bag now."  
  
************  
  
To Be Continuied...  
  
Written 2002 / Translated 2004 


	3. Chapter 3

Baby's Blue Eyes  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By Kiddo  
  
*IN LOVING MEMORY OF JONATHAN BRANDIS*   
  
Disclaimer:   
  
SeaQuest, Lucas Wolenczak, Captain Bridger, Darwin, Lawrence Wolenczak and all the others don't belong to me. I have no rights to them.  
  
A special thanks goes to my beta-reader Jackie and to Sara, KatKnits00, Roses and Joxer for their Reviews.  
  
Feedback is always welcome.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The next day, Lucas arrived at the Wolenczak's big villa. The teenager had read his mother's letter so often that he knew it inside out.   
  
The genius opened the door with his key and stepped in the house.   
  
Yesterday evening, he had called his father's secretary to tell him that he would be coming today. He hadn't been able to reach his father on his own. Lucas knew that his father wasn't at home at the moment, he was working. If he had been at home, he would have seen the car outside and the door that wasn't locked.   
  
The teenager put his travel bag on the floor and walked into his father's office. He stopped in front of a big painting. He carefully pulled the picture to the side. Behind it was a safe. Dr. Wolenczak always put the important things in it.   
  
Lucas had discovered the combination to the safe a few years ago. No computer code was a problem for him. And when he had discovered the safe code, he had discovered also a few other codes. He had tried to discover all the codes he could get his hands on. It had been a lot of fun a few years ago and he had enjoyed it a lot.  
  
The teenager stood a few seconds, staring at the safe. Should he open it? He was really unsure about this. Then, his need for information overrode any doubts he might have had. He typed in the code. He knew that his father hated it when he went through his things, but Lucas needed to do it.  
  
The door of the safe opened. Lucas searched through it until he found the paper he needed. The copy of his birth certificate.  
  
He looked for the name of his real father. What he found was not what he had expected. There was nothing there! Not the name of his biological father, nor the name of Dr. Lawrence Wolenczak. Just an empty spot on the paper.  
  
The young genius was disappointed. He had hoped to find something. He put the paper back in the safe and closed it. After that, he put the big painting back where it had been.   
  
Lawrence was the only one who could help him. He hoped that he would give him the name of his real father. He wanted to know who this man was.  
  
**************   
  
The teenager waited for his father to arrive, it felt like ages to him.   
  
**************   
  
At 9:00 in the evening, Lucas heard a key turning in the door. He went downstairs to greet his father.  
  
Dr. Wolenczak looked surprised to see his son. "Lucas, what are you doing here? Why aren't you on the SeaQuest?"   
  
"I told your secretary that I was coming to visit you for a few days. Did she forget to tell you?" The boy looked kind of disappointed.   
  
Suddenly the famous scientist remembered the talk with his secretary. "I'm sorry, I just forgot. You know I always have so many important things on my mind. I can't remember them all."  
  
Lucas made a face. This was so typical for his father. Lawrence easily forgot all the things that involved Lucas. The teenager thought that he should be glad that his father even remembered his name!  
  
"So, what are you doing here?" Lawrence went into the kitchen.  
  
The young genius followed him. "I'm here because I need to talk to you."  
  
Dr. Wolenczak looked at his watch. "Alright, but it'll have to be quick. I have to leave again in a few minutes and I don't want to be late."  
  
Lucas took a deep breath. "I got a letter from Mum yesterday."  
  
The scientist froze for a moment. "You got a what?"  
  
"I got a letter from Mum. Her lawyer had kept it for me and now he sent it to me. She wanted it sent on my sixteenth birthday. She told me... that you aren't my biological father. Is that true?" A pair of shining blue eyes looked questioningly at Lawrence.  
  
Dr. Wolenczak closed his eyes for a moment, then nodded his head. "Yes, it is true. Cynthia was unfaithful to me and you were the result. She had no problems deceiving me. And that, after all that I had done for her!"   
  
Lucas thought of the past and felt anger burning in him. "What had you done for her? You only tore each other up. You always argued! You never visited her in the hospital. Never! Why didn't you ever visit her? It would have meant a lot to her!" His face was red of anger.   
  
Lawrence looked angrily at the teenager. "I don't have time for this! I had to take care of more important things! And don't scream at me!"  
  
The computer genius was becoming angrier with every passing second. "You had to take care of more important things? Do you really believe this? Nothing was as important as spending the last days of her life with her. You just put her in this hospital and forgot about her!"  
  
"I don't want to argue about this right now!" Dr. Wolenczak turned his back to the teenager and took something to drink out of the refrigerator.  
  
Lucas know that the argument would not help him any. He would never get an answer from his father when they were arguing. He tried to calm down and counted till ten in his head. "Who is my real father?"  
  
Lawrence gave the boy a dark look. "You don't really think you'll get an answer from me now, do you? Your mother's actions ruined my life! I never wanted a child. If you are as bright as everyone thinks, then you can find it out by yourself!"  
  
The teenager looked pleadingly at the older man. "Please, tell me the name. You are the only one who can give me the name. Please! If I mean anything to you, then just give me the name and I will go away."  
  
The famous scientist looked cruelly at the boy and smiled. "No! Become unhappy, just like me. Because you and she are the ones that ruined my life!"  
  
This was too hard for Lucas. He felt so sad and the anger rose in him again. "Great, just great. This is so typical of you! Just because you are unhappy, you want everybody else to be unhappy too. You are such an selfish person!"   
  
Dr. Wolenczak took an step closer to his son and raised his hand. Lucas had no chance to step away. The slap hit the left side of his face before he knew it.  
  
*****************  
  
To Be Continuied...  
  
Written 2002 / Translated 2004 


	4. Chapter 4

Baby's Blue Eyes  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By Kiddo  
  
*IN LOVING MEMORY OF JONATHAN BRANDIS*   
  
Disclaimer:   
  
SeaQuest, Lucas Wolenczak, Captain Bridger, Darwin, Lawrence Wolenczak and all the others don't belong to me. I have no rights to them.  
  
A special thanks goes to my beta-reader Jackie and to Sara, Grace and Simon for their Reviews.  
  
Feedback is always welcome.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Lucas's eyes were wide and he looked shocked and afraid at Lawrence. They had never had a good relationship in the past, they had often argued or ignored each other. But the blond boy had never expected such a reaction. It never had mattered how bad their relationship was, Lawrence had never hit him before. It was as though the last bit of respect he had for his "father" had been destroyed. Lucas was shocked and touched the left side of his face with a trembling hand.   
  
"Don't look at me like that! This is your own fault!" Dr. Wolenczak looked at his gold watch. "I have to go now. I expect you to be gone when I come back. You can spend your shore leave where you want, as long as it's not here! I don't need you in my life. I came to an end with your mother a long time ago. And now I'm doing the same with you. I don't want to see you again. Don't come back." He had said the last words very calm and coldly. He left the kitchen, grabbed his keys, and left the house.   
  
**************   
  
Lucas was frozen for a few minutes; had Lawrence really said what he thought he had said?  
  
Suddenly the teenager ran upstairs and threw himself on his bed. Tears were running down his face. It felt like the world was coming to an end. He missed the seaQuest and Bridger more strongly than he ever had before.  
  
**************   
  
Some time later, the boy stood up and went to the bathroom that was attached to his room. He looked in the mirror. The part of his face where the slap had hit him was red.   
  
After some time he looked away from the mirror and splashed some cold water on his teary face. Then he went downstairs, stopped before the Vid-phone and dialled the number of the seaQuest. Tim O'Neill was the one who answered him.   
  
"Hi Tim, can you please put the call through to Bridger?"  
  
"No problem, just a second."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
A few minutes later the face of the captain appeared on the screen. "Hi kiddo, how are you? Did you arrive safely?"  
  
Lucas nodded in response. "I just wanted to tell you that I will be coming back to the seaQuest this evening."  
  
Nathan Bridger had known from the second he saw the blond teenager that something was really wrong. The left side of his face was a little bit too red to be natural and the boy looked like he had been crying. Captain Bridger decided not to mention it for now. That could wait until he could speak with the boy face to face. If Lawrence had done something to Lucas, the famous scientist would come to regret it, and pay for it. The teenager was too important to him, he couldn't let it show that he could tell something bad had happened. "Alright Lucas, see you this evening."   
  
"Yes, bye." The computer genius closed the Vid-phone connection. He was glad that the Captain hadn't asked questions about his coming back early. But he was sure that Bridger would ask later. The captain was a person who wanted answers; he wouldn't let this go. But the weird thing was, that Bridger often knew what he was feeling and when he needed him. That came close to scaring!  
  
The blond teenager turned on the phone again and dialled for a taxi. He took his bag, searched the room for a second, and grabbed some things to take with him. After that, he left the house.  
  
************  
  
Later in the evening, Lucas was back on the seaQuest, in his cabin. The boy sat on his bed, with a photo in his hands. He looked at it. It was a photo of his mother and him. He was lost in his thoughts.  
  
After some time, a knock came at the door.  
  
The teenager looked up. "It's open!"  
  
Captain Bridger walked into the young genius's cabin. "Hey kiddo, how are you doing?"  
  
"Fine... why do you ask?"  
  
Nathan Bridger sat next to the boy and turned his face to the teenager. "You don't look so fine. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Lucas thought about the offer for a moment. He knew that he needed to talk about this whole thing with someone and the captain was the perfect person. He would listen to him without condemning him. "You know that I got a letter from my mother?"  
  
Nathan nodded. "Yes."  
  
"In it... she told me that my father isn't - isn't my biological father. And because of that, I had to go home. I asked Lawrence about it and he told me that it was true. But he wouldn't tell me the name of my real father. I even looked at my birth certificate. But there was nothing there, no name. I want know his name. I don't expect anything from him, I just want to know who he is and maybe have a chance to met him."  
  
Captain Bridger nodded. He never would have expected such a story. He knew that Lucas looked very different from Dr. Wolenczak and assumed his looks came from his mother. But he had always thought that the teenager had gotten his incredible intelligence from Lawrence. Dr. Wolenczak was a very famous scientist; he had made a name for himself around the whole world. And nobody could deny that Lucas was a genius. "I can understand very well that you want to know who your father is. Is there anybody else who could tell you? Maybe a close friend of your mother?"  
  
The teenager shook his head. "I can't think of anyone. Mum wrote that even my biological father doesn't know that I exist. She never told him about me. In our family, it was very important how we looked to the public. We had to act like the perfect family; problems had to be kept a secret. Lawrence wanted to look like the perfect scientist and man in the public eye. Nothing that could change that was allowed." Lucas made a face with these last two sentences.   
  
Nathan was aware that the boy was trying to hold back his emotions. But like always, he could read it in the teenager's eyes. Lucas had learned to show no emotions on his face. His face could be a totally blank mask and he could smile when he was sad, but his blue eyes had never acquired this talent. Someone who didn't know the boy wouldn't see this, but those who knew him well and looked closely at him could read the expression in his eyes. For Captain Bridger, Lucas's eyes were like an open book.   
  
The teenager looked at the object in his hands.   
  
Nathan followed the boy's gaze. "What is this?"  
  
Lucas gave the captain the picture. "This is a photo of me and my mother. I was 8 years old. Shortly after this was taken, the doctors diagnosed her illness."  
  
Bridger was paralysed. This couldn't be true.  
  
*****************  
  
To Be Continuied...  
  
Written 2002 / Translated 2004  
  
*****************  
  
Info:  
  
Any guesses what Bridger is thinking??? 


	5. Chapter 5

Baby's Blue Eyes  
  
Chapter 5  
  
By Kiddo  
  
*IN LOVING MEMORY OF JONATHAN BRANDIS*   
  
Disclaimer:   
  
SeaQuest, Lucas Wolenczak, Captain Bridger, Darwin, Lawrence Wolenczak and all the others don't belong to me. I have no rights to them.  
  
A special thanks goes to my beta-reader Jackie and to Joxer, Simon and Sara for Reviewing.  
  
Feedback is always welcome.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Bridger was paralysed. This couldn't be true. He hadn't known this. Cynthia was Lucas mother! He always had thought that Lucas looked familiar to him. And now he knew why and he knew why he had always felt a deep connection between him and the boy!   
  
The teenager realized the change in the captain. "Is something wrong?"   
  
Nathan pulled himself together; he couldn't let the boy know about this, not before he was positive. "She was very pretty. You look a lot like her."   
  
The teenager smiled, it was the first time since they started talking. "I know. A lot of people have told me that. But nobody ever said that about my father. I guess now I know why."   
  
Captain Bridger gave the photo back to the boy. "You really don't know anything that could help you to find out his name?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. I just knew that she met him at a conference and that he was married too. She never saw him again after the conference. I tried to find out which people had all been at the conference."  
  
Bridger held his breath. "And?"  
  
Lucas shook his head disappointedly. "I couldn't find anything. Either there had been never an attendance list or the list was lost. I searched the whole Internex for it!"  
  
"Do you know why your mother never told your biological father about you?" Captain Bridger felt his conscience rising. It didn't feel good to ask the teenager all these questions without giving him the answers he, himself, had.  
  
This time Lucas nodded. "She wrote that she didn't want to destroy his marriage. And the other thing was Lawrence. He didn't want a scandal. I told you, nothing bad could get to the public. I think that was also the reason why they never divorced. But I think it would have been better for both of them. I often wondered why my mother never left him, after all the terrible things he said to her. And how she could always act like the perfect family for the public."   
  
"Your mother is the only one who can answer this question for sure. Maybe she was afraid of a divorce and later, when she got ill, she was glad that you would be taken care of by Dr. Wolenczak."  
  
Lucas raised his eyebrows and looked disbelievingly at the captain. "Taken care of? Are you kidding? We always argued! Or he pretended that I didn't exist! There wasn't much missing and we would have killed each other!"  
  
Bridger was concerned about this and he thought back to the Vid-phone call from the teenager. The boy had looked like he had been crying and his left cheek had been red. "Lucas, has Dr. Wolenczak ever hit you?"  
  
The computer genius tried to get away from the worried glance of the captain. He needed a few seconds to think about it. Then he looked back at the captain. "We had an argument today. I said something about him, that he was a selfish person. It made him really mad. And he slapped my face. That was the first time that he's something like that. He didn't even say that he was sorry, he said it was my own fault! And then he practically threw me out of the house. He told me that he never wants to see me again, that I should never come back. That he was finished with me." The blond boy was silent for a few seconds. His next words were spoken very softly. "He didn't said that he was sorry."   
  
Nathan saw that Lucas's feelings were deeply hurt. He took the teenager in his arms and hugged him. Only a short time later he noticed that his uniform was getting kind of wet. Lucas was crying. "Everything is okay kiddo, let it out, sometimes it can help." Bridger felt guilty. He was sitting here, listening to what happened to his son. His son! Yes, Lucas was his son! He had been the man that had slept with Lucas's mother, Cynthia, 17 years ago!  
  
It was purely by chance that they had met each other. If Dr. Wolenczak had known that he would become the captain of the SeaQuest, he wouldn't have put Lucas there. He was sure about that. And then later, when Lawrence had heard that he would be the captain, he couldn't remove the boy without prompting some questions.  
  
Nathan thought about the whole thing. How could he tell this young man that he was his father? It wasn't something he could just say easily. He couldn't say, "Hey Lucas, I'm the father your are searching for." This was too hard.   
  
The teenager's tears stopped. He was ashamed about the fact that he had cried all over the captain.   
  
It didn't take Bridger too long to realize it, either. "Hey everything is okay kiddo. There's no reason to be ashamed. We all need a shoulder to cry on from time to time. Crying can be good for your soul."  
  
Lucas slowly nodded. "Please don't be mad at me, but I would like to be alone at the moment."   
  
Nathan stood up. "No problem. You know were you can find me."   
  
The teenager gave the captain a small smile. "Yeah, thanks."  
  
Bridger left the cabin with lots of thoughts in his head. How should he tell Lucas that he was his father?  
  
***************  
  
To Be Continuied...  
  
Written 2002 / Translated 2004 


	6. Chapter 6

Baby's Blue Eyes  
  
Chapter 6  
  
By Kiddo  
  
*IN LOVING MEMORY OF JONATHAN BRANDIS*   
  
Disclaimer:   
  
SeaQuest, Lucas Wolenczak, Captain Bridger, Darwin, Lawrence Wolenczak and all the others don't belong to me. I have no rights to them.  
  
A special thanks goes to my beta-reader Jackie and to KatKnits00, Joxer, Leah, Samantha and Ailowyn for your wonderful Reviews, you made my day. Sorry, but I just love Cliffhangers.  
  
@Joxer: You have but a lot of interesting ideas in your Review. Every idea would make a nice story. And if you put two of them together, you are very close to the thing that will happen in this story.  
  
Feedback is always welcome.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, Benjamin Krieg and Lucas were sitting in the mess hall and were eating breakfast. Lucas was very silent and thoughtful. The teenager appeared sad and depressed to the supply and morale officer.   
  
The Lieutenant wanted to do something about that. "Hey Lucas, I have to do inventory of a few spares this morning. Do you have time to help me with that? It will be more fun with you and me together!"  
  
The teenager nodded. "Yeah, no problem!" The boy hoped that this would take his mind off of things.  
  
***************  
  
30 minutes later, Ben and Lucas were in a little room on B-deck and they were counting spares. No, that wasn't quite right; the teenager was counting and Krieg was writing the numbers on a list.   
  
"Okay, how many electric modules do we have?" asked Ben.  
  
The teenager glanced questioningly at the Lieutenant and looked around the room. "I don't know and I don't know where those things could possibly be. You could really tidy up this room from time to time!"  
  
"Hey, I know exactly where everything is! And by the way, your cabin doesn't look a whole lot better."  
  
Lucas looked amusedly at the older man. "Ben, this is something totally different. I'm the only one that has to find something in my room. But in this room, everyone has to be able to find the spares they need. Oh and by the way, the untidiness in my cabin is intentional. Have you ever heard the quote 'only a true genius can control the chaos'?"   
  
Krieg nodded and was laughing hard. "Oh I see, and with your cabin you tell us that you are a genius."  
  
The teenager was laughing too. "If you want to put it that way, then I have to agree with you." The boy got serious again. "So, where are these electric modules, now?"  
  
Ben pointed to the top of a shelf. "They are in the green box."   
  
"Just great, I can't reach them. I'm not that tall!"   
  
Ben was smiling from ear to ear. "Use a chair, genius!"  
  
The boy gave a fake smile. "Oh thank you so much, I would have never had such a brilliant idea on my own." Lucas took the chair and put it in front of the shelf. Next, he climbed on it and looked into the box.  
  
Suddenly the ship gave a big jerk and it everything was spinning crazily.  
  
Lucas fell down from the chair and smashed to the ground.   
  
Lieutenant Krieg was thrown head-first into the wall and he fell, unconscious, to the ground.  
  
Before the teenager had the chance to stand up, he could see a shelve falling down on him. He lifted his left arm up to protect his head, and then felt unbelievable pain. Everything was becoming black around him...  
  
***************  
  
To Be Continuied...  
  
Written 2002 / Translated 2004 


	7. Chapter 7

Baby's Blue Eyes  
  
Chapter 7  
  
By Kiddo  
  
*IN LOVING MEMORY OF JONATHAN BRANDIS*   
  
Disclaimer:   
  
SeaQuest, Lucas Wolenczak, Captain Bridger, Darwin, Lawrence Wolenczak and all the others don't belong to me. I have no rights to them.  
  
A special thanks goes to my beta-reader Jackie and to Karel, FishFace12, Joxer, Samantha, Kas, Tamara and Ailowyn for your Reviews.  
  
Feedback is always welcome.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
There was a lot of excitement on the bridge. Captain Bridger looked at his commander. "Report! Why is the SeaQuest slanted in the water?"   
  
Ford looked at a computer screen. "It looks like the one side of our ballast tanks is defective. The whole ballast was flushed out in one moment!"   
  
Bridger nodded grimly. "Flush the ballast tanks on the other side out too, so that we can at least get straight in the water again."   
  
Commander Ford did what the captain had said. A few seconds later, the SeaQuest was straight in the water again.   
  
Nathan Bridger looked at Tim. "Lieutenant O'Neill, call medbay and ask if anybody was injured."  
  
Tim O'Neill did what he was told. A minute later he told the captain what he was able to find out. "Captain, 5 people were injured, but Dr. Westphalen said that it isn't very bad. They were all lucky."  
  
Now Bridger looked at Katherine Hitchcock. "Take a team and look closely at the ballast tanks. I want to know why this whole thing happened! Mr. O'Neill, call Lucas, he should take a look at the computer system. We have to find the problem!"  
  
Tim O'Neill tried to call the teenager, but he wasn't answering. He tried it again and again. After some time he looked at Bridger. "Captain, I tried it four times, but I'm not able to reach Lucas. He isn't answering."  
  
Captain Bridger felt an anxious feeling rising in the pit of his stomach. "Please try it again. I'll also look in his cabin." He hoped that the boy was okay and that he had just forgotten his Pal some place on the submarine.   
  
****************   
  
Benjamin Krieg was awaking slowly. He had a terrible headache. And with the headache, came the memories. Lucas! That was his first thought. The last thing he had seen of the boy was that he had fallen down off the chair and crashed to the ground.  
  
His worry about his young friend made him forget his headache immediately. He stood up as fast as he could and looked around the room. "Lucas?"   
  
The Lieutenant couldn't see the boy. The room looked like a tornado had hit. Many things had fallen down and even one of the heavy shelves had broken away from the wall. That was something that shouldn't happen; normally all the shelves were fastened to the wall so tightly that they couldn't fall down when the ship was in a battle or had an accident.  
  
Finally Krieg found the blond teenager. But he wasn't happy about what he saw; the genius was lying under the shelf, and he was unconscious.  
  
Ben rushed to him and called his name. "Lucas, Lucas! Please, say something!" He tried to lift the shelve, but it was much too heavy for one person. He took his Pal. "Tim, call medbay. They need to send a team down to B-deck, Room 14a. Lucas is injured! A shelf is lying on him and I can't lift it alone! Send help, quick!"  
  
***************   
  
Captain Bridger had just come back to the bridge and had heard everything. The frightened voice of the Lieutenant told him that it was bad.  
  
He raced down the corridors of the SeaQuest and he arrived at the storage room even before the med-team. "Lucas!" He went down beside the boy and Krieg. The teenager looked so pale. He forced himself to look away from his son and looked at Ben. "Lets try to get the shelf off him. It's crushing him!"  
  
With all their strength, they pulled at the shelf and were thankful when they were able to pull it off the teen.   
  
Just seconds later, the med-team with Dr. Westphalen arrived. Kristin went down next to Lucas, looked over him, and gave orders. "Get onto a stretcher; be careful but be quick!"   
  
The captain could only look despairingly at the whole thing and try not to get in the way of the med-team. "Hold on kiddo, hold on!"  
  
Two of the med-team lifted the stretcher and carefully went the shortest way to medbay.  
  
A pretty nurse took care of Benjamin Krieg.  
  
Nathan was walking on one side of the stretcher and Dr. Westphalen walked on the other side. Bridger couldn't take his eyes of Lucas. "How bad is it Kristin?"  
  
"I think he broke his left arm. He also has a few bruises and it is very possible that he has a concussion from the fall. But I'm mostly worried that he could have internal injuries. We have to check it out in medbay to be sure. That's the first thing we have to do. The other injuries can wait until later."   
  
Still walking, Bridger stroked a few strands of blond hair out of Lucas's face. "Hold on, hold on!"   
  
A few seconds later, they arrived at medbay.  
  
During the medical examination, Nathan had to stay in the waiting room outside of medbay. He was pacing from one end of the corridor to the other. Like a lion in a cage.  
  
A few minutes later, one of the staff came out of the medbay and let the Captain in.  
  
Lucas was still unconscious and Dr. Westphalen's face looked very worriedly at the boy. When she felt Bridger next to her, she looked up. She took a deep breath. It wasn't easy for her to give him such news. "Nathan, it doesn't look so good. One of his kidneys is badly injured. We have to remove it."  
  
The captain couldn't take his eyes off his son, even as he spoke to the red- haired doctor. "But he will live, right? It's not a problem to live with only one kidney."  
  
"Normally yes, but Lucas lost his other kidney years ago from an accident!"  
  
Bridger was shocked and was getting more and more worried, if that was even possible. "What does this mean?"  
  
"When we remove his kidney, we will have to get him on a dialysis. And his name will be put on the list for organ-transplantation. But the problem is that I need the permission from his father to remove the kidney. But like always, I can't reach Dr. Wolenczak. And the longer it takes, the more dangerous is it for Lucas!"  
  
Captain Bridger knew immediately what he had to do. "Kristin, start the operation. You have my permission."  
  
"Nathan..."   
  
The captain shook his head. "No Kristin, operate on him. I'm Lucas's father!"  
  
Dr. Westphalen looked disbelievingly at the man next to her. "What?"  
  
Bridger looked her in the eyes. "I'm his father! Lucas has known for two days that Dr. Wolenczak isn't his biological father. He told me yesterday about that and he showed me a picture of his mother. I knew this woman, I met her at a conference, and I slept with her. Lucas has no idea that I'm his father. Kristin, he can't die, he means too much to me, he needs to know the truth!"   
  
Dr. Westphalen nodded her head and looked at a nurse who just had entered the room. "Susan, can you please make everything ready for the operation? We will have to begin now!"  
  
The nurse nodded and left the room to call the other people they would need for the operation. They began to make everything ready.  
  
"What is Lucas's blood-type?" Asked Captain Bridger.  
  
"He has A-Positive," answered Kristin.  
  
In the meantime, the teenager was rolled into the operating room by Susan and another nurse. Nathan's glance followed the boy. When he was out of sight, he nodded thoughtfully. "Just like me. The chance of a successful organ transplantation is the biggest by close relatives. Isn't that right?"  
  
The red haired doctor just nodded. She knew what the captain wanted to do.   
  
"Good, I want you to test me. And if I match for a organ donor, I want to give Lucas one of my kidneys."  
  
Dr. Westphalen smiled. "Alright. Dr. Levin will test you. And if you match, we will operate Lucas immediately. The sooner we begin, better everything will be. Please excuse me now, I have to check on Lucas. I send Dr. Levin to you."  
  
Captain Bridger looked after the doctor when she disappeared into the operating room. He prayed that he would be a perfect match. He couldn't lose another son!  
  
******************  
  
To Be Continuied...  
  
Written 2002 / Translated 2004 


	8. Chapter 8

Baby's Blue Eyes  
  
Chapter 8  
  
By Kiddo  
  
*IN LOVING MEMORY OF JONATHAN BRANDIS*   
  
Disclaimer:   
  
SeaQuest, Lucas Wolenczak, Captain Bridger, Darwin, Lawrence Wolenczak and all the others don't belong to me. I have no rights to them.  
  
A special thanks goes to my beta-reader Jackie and to Joxer for the wonderful Review.  
  
@Joxer: Your Reviews really rock!!! They are so much fun to read!!! How Lucas lost his other kidney as a child would maybe also make a nice story. But I will not write it, I prefer writing stories with the seaQuest crew in it. I have told that Lucas lost his other kidney in a accident, should I tell you what a accident it was or do you want to use your own imagination?  
  
Feedback is always welcome.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
6 hours later, Captain Bridger was awaking from the operation. To his relief, he had been a perfect match for a kidney transplantation.  
  
His only thoughts were of Lucas. Had he made it through the operation? How was he? Had the operation been successful?   
  
Dr. Westphalen stepped to Bridger's bedside. "Nathan, how are you?"  
  
The captain looked at the doctor. "A little bit tired but mostly fine. How is Lucas?"  
  
Kristin smiled. "He is fine. He made it through the operation with no problems. As I expected, he has also broken his left arm. It's in a plaster cast."  
  
Nathan nodded his head, relieved. "Where is he?"  
  
"To your right side, I thought that you would want to be near him."  
  
Bridger turned his head. "Thank you!" He looked at the teenager. The boy looked pale and vulnerable and was hooked up to a few medical machines. "What are all those machines for?"   
  
"We need them to observe Lucas. The machines are giving us information about his new kidney. We can watch them to make sure it works the way it should work. We will know in a few days if his body will accept the kidney," explained the red-haired woman.   
  
"When will he wake up?"   
  
"I don't know. Maybe today, maybe in a couple of days." Kristin saw Nathan's disappointed look.  
  
"The sleep is good for him. His body will get all the rest it needs. He will wake up when he is ready. And sleep is also the best for you at the moment. I will go in my office, call me if you need anything." Dr. Westphalen went into her little office next to medbay. It had big glass windows, so that she could always see what was going on in medbay.  
  
Nathan glanced at his son. How could he tell him the truth? What would Lucas think of him? His relationship with the boy could become closer, but it was also possible that the relationship would be ruined.   
  
And with those thoughts, the captain went to sleep and the thoughts followed him in his dreams.   
  
****************   
  
During the next few days, Captain Bridger was feeling better and better. But to Nathan's disappointment, Lucas still hadn't woken up.  
  
On the third day, Kristin let the captain out of medbay. But in spite of that, all his free time was spent in medbay anyway, wanting to be there when his son woke up.   
  
Dr. Westphalen was the only one who was aware of the fact that Bridger was the biological father of the young computer genius. But the whole crew knew how much Lucas meant to their captain, and also the other way around.   
  
The whole crew was worried about their young friend. They all hoped that he would wake up soon.   
  
****************   
  
On the fifth day, Nathan was sitting beside Lucas's bed. He held the teenager's uninjured right hand in both of his own.   
  
Suddenly, he noticed a change in Lucas. "Kristin!"  
  
The doctor rushed to him. When she arrived at the bed, she realized immediately why the captain had called. The teenager was waking up. His eyelids flickered at first, and then two blue eyes opened and looked tiredly at the adults.   
  
Bridger smiled. "Hey kiddo, you gave us quite a scare!" The captain gently stroked a few strands of hair out of Lucas's face.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"A shelf crashed down on you," explained the woman.  
  
The teenager shook his head very slightly. "No, I mean why?"  
  
"Oh, I see. There was a malfunction in one of the ballast tanks; one whole side was emptied all at once. And because of that, the SeaQuest went crooked in the water," explained Bridger.  
  
Lucas nodded his head and thought back to what had happened. "What happened to Ben, he was with me in the supply room. Is he okay?"  
  
Dr. Westphalen smiled warmly at the boy. "Don't worry about him. He had a concussion, but he also has a very hard head. He is fine now and working again."  
  
The teen thought curiously about her words. She had used the word "had." Had he slept that long? It felt as thought the accident had happened just a few hours ago to him. The blond hair that Bridger had just brushed back fell again in his face. The teenager lifted his left arm because he wanted to push it back again, but he stopped the motion when he saw his cast. "Oh no!"  
  
"Don't worry Lucas, it is a clean break. It won't take too long to heal. You were unconscious for five days. You had a concussion and we had to remove your kidney," said Dr. Westphalen.  
  
Lucas got even paler than he already was. He knew what that meant; no kidney meant dialysis for him.   
  
Kristin realized what the boy was thinking and tried to calm him down. "Don't worry about that. We had a organ donor. Your body has accepted the new kidney without any problems."   
  
The teenager was relieved but also confused. "Who?"  
  
Captain Bridger smiled at his son. "Me."  
  
Lucas was still confused. "But, why?"  
  
Nathan looked warmly at the young genius. "Lucas, you mean to much to me. I couldn't let anything bad happen to you!"  
  
The boy looked away with embarrassment. "Thank you! I don't know what else I should say!" He gave a shy smile.  
  
"There is no need to say anything. Your smile and the fact that you are alive is enough for me."   
  
Dr. Westphalen changed the topic. "Lucas, how do you feel? Does it hurt anywhere?"   
  
Lucas shock slowly his head. "No I'm fine, but it hurts my stomach a little bit when I move."   
  
The red haired doctor nodded. "That is to expected at the moment. That comes from the operation."   
  
Bridger grinned from ear to ear. "You can be glad that they only use threads that dissolve automatically when everything has healed. That's different than when I was your age. They used threads that had to be pulled out after a while. But one time, my wound healed faster than they had expected and when they wanted to pull the threads out, they weren't able to do it because the threads had grown into my skin. So they had to pull at the threads until they came out. I swear to you, it hurt like hell when they removed them!"  
  
Lucas put his right hand to his mouth and yawned.   
  
The captain shook his head. "Hey, my story isn't that boring!"  
  
The teenager yawned again. "I'm sorry, Captain. I'm just a little bit tired."  
  
"That is good Lucas, your body needs the rest," said Dr. Westphalen.  
  
The boy shook his head, an uncomprehending look on his face. "And I thought five days of sleep would have been enough."  
  
Captain Bridger the teenager's pillow so that he could lay down more comfortably on it. "Sleep now, we have enough time to talk about everything later."  
  
Kristin nodded in agreement. "The captain is right. You will see; you just focus on feeling better and you'll get out of here before you know it."  
  
Lucas closed his exhausted blue eyes. It didn't take long and then he was asleep again.  
  
Nathan stayed beside the bed. He was so happy about the second chance he had been given. He couldn't even think about the fact that he had nearly lost Lucas. He didn't know what he would have done if the unthinkable had happened. The boy had never heard the truth. But as soon as Lucas was feeling better, he would tell him everything. He would tell him that he was his father.  
  
Bridger was sad when he thought about all the things he had missed in his son's life. His first cries, his first word, his first steps! He had missed Lucas's birthdays, Christmas, and all the other celebrations. He had never been able to put his son to bed at night or to tell or read him bedtime stories. He had missed the unbelievable school career the boy had. He had not been there when Lucas had grown to be the wonderful person he was now.   
  
Bridger had never been there when the teenager had a problem. The boy had been alone after the death of his mother, and with a cold relationship with Lawrence Wolenczak.  
  
Captain Bridger had missed so much in his son's life. Things he could never get back.  
  
Nathan had only known the boy just half a year, but he had always had this strange feeling when it came to the teenager. As if he had known Lucas forever!  
  
The computer genius had always reminded him of someone, but he had never been able to say who. It was different now, he knew that Lucas had always reminded him of Cynthia.  
  
Lucas looked so much like his mother. He had the same tender facial features as she had.  
  
Cynthia had also had blue eyes, but the teenager's eyes were bigger and more fascinating. Lucas's mother's hair color was almost the same, but hers had been a little bit lighter.   
  
Why hadn't he noticed that they looked so much alike earlier? It was so obvious!  
  
Nathan took the teenager's right hand in his and smiled. The hands were something the boy had gotten from him. The blond teen had long and thin fingers. Cynthia, on the other hand, had always had very small hands.  
  
His interest in science was something that Lucas got from both of them. But the big interest in dolphins was something the boy also got from him.  
  
Captain Bridger smiled. He just had to smile when he looked at his son and knew that he would be fine. He just had to smile.  
  
***************  
  
To Be Continuied...  
  
Written 2002 / Translated 2004 


	9. Chapter 9

Baby's Blue Eyes  
  
Chapter 9  
  
By Kiddo  
  
*IN LOVING MEMORY OF JONATHAN BRANDIS*   
  
Disclaimer:   
  
SeaQuest, Lucas Wolenczak, Captain Bridger, Darwin, Lawrence Wolenczak and all the others don't belong to me. I have no rights to them.  
  
A special thanks goes to my beta-reader Jackie and to Joxer, Kas, Dolphinology and Sara for their nice Reviews.  
  
@Joxer: you can believe me, you rock. Interesting kidney story. But in my imagination, it was just a simple car accident. Oh, thanks for the flower :- ). The little story that Bridger has told is really true. A really painful thing and I don't want to repeat it.  
  
@Sara: Thanks for the "i"  
  
Sorry that it took me so long with posting this chapter but I had a few problems with fanfiction.net.  
  
Feedback is always welcome.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
6 days later Lucas, was sitting beside the moon pool, throwing a ball to Darwin. Because of his plaster cast, he couldn't go into the water and swim with the dolphin.  
  
Nathan Bridger stepped up beside the teenager. He wanted to speak with him today. He wanted to tell the truth. "Hey kiddo, how are you?"  
  
Lucas turned around and looked at the Captain. "Oh hey, I'm fine. And you?"  
  
"Me too." Nathan looked at his son. How should he begin? This was something he had often thought about in the last few days.   
  
The teenager glanced questioningly at the captain. "Is something wrong?"   
  
Bridger shook his head. "No, no. Everything is fine."  
  
Darwin looked at the two most important people in his life. Humans could be so complicated! Dolphins were so much easier. Darwin decided to help these two and take matters into his own hands, or flippers. "Lucas like Robert!"   
  
The computer genius turned around to the dolphin and lifted his eyebrows questioningly. "What do you mean, Darwin?"   
  
"Lucas like Robert!" said the animal again. Now the teenager looked at Bridger. "Do you understand what he's saying?"   
  
Captain Bridger understood what Darwin was saying. Dolphins really were able to look into the soul of a person.   
  
Nathan took Lucas gently by the shoulder and walked with him away from the moon pool. "We need to talk..."   
  
**************   
  
A few moments later, they were in the captain's cabin and were sitting on his bunk. They nearly always sat there when they were talking to each other.   
  
Nathan cleared his throat. "Alright Lucas... This whole thing isn't so easy for me. I've thought about it a long time and the best way I could tell you this." He took a little pause. "Do you remember the day when you showed me the picture of your mother?"   
  
The teenager nodded. "Sure."   
  
"Good. I didn't tell you this at the time, but I met your mother, years ago. Until that day, you showed me her picture, I hadn't known that Cynthia was your mother. I had never thought of any connection between you two."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything when I showed you the picture?" asked the boy.   
  
"I was a little bit overwhelmed and I had to clear my head first. And then the accident happened and I wanted to give you some time to recover from it."  
  
The look on Lucas's face was getting more and more confused. "Captain, what are you trying to tell me?"  
  
Nathan swallowed. "I - I was at that conference too..."  
  
The teen's eyes were getting bigger. "Do you know who my father is?"  
  
Bridger just nodded with his head.  
  
"Who?" Asked Lucas, he had a nervous feeling in his stomach.  
  
"I'm your father."  
  
****************  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
(Just one more Chapter left)  
  
Written 2002 / Translated 2004 


	10. Chapter 10 The End

Baby's Blue Eyes  
  
Chapter 10  
  
By Kiddo  
  
*IN LOVING MEMORY OF JONATHAN BRANDIS*  
  
~*~Don't fix a broken heart. Who really wants to forget? (Joseph  
Fiennes)~*~  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
SeaQuest, Lucas Wolenczak, Captain Bridger, Darwin, Lawrence Wolenczak and all the others don't belong to me. I have no rights to them.  
  
A special thanks goes to my beta-reader Jackie and to JoXer and Kas7 for your nice Reviews.  
  
@Kas: Thanks for all your wonderfull Reviews. They mean a lot to me.  
  
@Joxer: Thanks for the flowers and the key for a mini. But what do I do with a key without a car? :-) Thanks for all the wonderfull Reviews, you made me lough.  
  
Feedback is always welcome.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Two blue eyes looked shocked at the captain and the boy suddenly went very pale. His whole body stiffened up.  
  
Nathan didn't know what to do. "Lucas? Please, say something."  
  
The young genius shook his head. He couldn't speak at the moment. He couldn't trust his voice. He needed to be alone and to straighten out his thoughts.  
  
Lucas jumped up and ran out of the cabin. Bridger followed the teenager, uncertainty in his eyes. What should he do now? He wanted to follow his son and talk with him. But he also felt that Lucas wanted to be alone. What should he do?   
  
***************  
  
The blond computer genius was lying on his bed in his own cabin. He had his head buried in his pillow. At the moment, everything was just too much for him.   
  
All the memories of his mother, the letter, the uncertainty, the argument with Lawrence, the accident and now this!  
  
Captain Bridger was his real father! The man he had always felt so much love for was his dad. How should he react to that?  
  
***************   
  
Half an hour later, Nathan knocked at Lucas's door. There was no answer and Bridger tried again. He got the same result. Slowly, he opened the door and looked inside the cabin.   
  
The teenager was lying on his bed, sleeping. The captain walked inside and stopped next to the boy. Gently, he took off the boy's shoes and covered him with a blanket. "Sleep well, kiddo..."  
  
Then, he left the cabin and closed the door silently behind him.   
  
***************   
  
It was nearly evening when Lucas awoke. He looked at his watch and shook his head to wake himself up. The sleep had just taken him, he hadn't realized that he had been so tired.   
  
The teen rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and took his Pal. "Captain?"  
  
"Yes, is that you, Lucas?" asked the older man.  
  
The computer genius nodded his head, but then he realized what he was doing, and smiled. The captain couldn't see his nod over the Pal, he could only hear his voice. "Yeah, it's me. Do you have time for me?"  
  
"Of course, I'll meet you in five minutes in your cabin. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Lucas out." The boy nodded again without realizing what he did.  
  
"Good, Bridger out."   
  
****************   
  
Exactly five minutes later, Captain Bridger stepped into the cabin of his youngest crew member. He sat down beside Lucas on the bed. He felt kind of nervous. "I think we need to discuss a few things together."  
  
The teenager nodded in agreement. "Captain, what... I mean ...why..."  
  
Nathan knew what the boy wanted to know and he felt that Lucas wasn't sure if he could ask the question without hurting the older man's feelings. "You want to know why I slept with your mother even though I was married to Carol."  
  
The teen nodded his head and looked down.   
  
"I never thought that such a thing would happen. We always had a happy marriage. But that time was so different. We had a big argument about Robert. He had just died and she blamed me for it. And I blamed me too! I thought that it was my fault that he had died!" He took a little pause and thought about the right words. "Then, at this conference, I met your mother. She was so beautiful, but I don't need to tell you that, you know it. I think we were attracted each other. Just like me, she was unhappy with her life. We comforted each other and talked a lot. We both had a strong interest in science and we made a really good connection. The whole thing just kind of happened. Later I told Carol about it. She ignored me for one entire week, but afterwards, she forgave me."   
  
"I don't regret what your mother and I did at the conference. I look back now and it was one of the best things I ever did. Because of you. I want you to know that, and to believe it. You have become a wonderful person. But I wished Cynthia had told me about you. I would have loved to see you grow and become the person you are now." He meant everything he said with all his heart.   
  
Lucas bit his lip. "She was afraid to destroy your marriage. That's why she never called."   
  
"Yes and I can't change that. We will never get those years back again. We can't turn back time,"said Bridger, and wished that he could do it anyway, just so he could meet Lucas earlier.   
  
The teenager nodded thoughtfully. "And what will we do now?"  
  
"I will arrange for my name to be put on your birth certificate. And I want to tell the crew the happy news. But only if you want that too."  
  
The blond boy nodded his head and smiled shyly.  
  
Nathan made plans in his head. "And, I suggest that we spend more time together. You have to come with me on the next shore leave and see my island. You haven't seen it before and we need to decorate a room for you. And there is really a lot more we will have to talk about. Or do you want to do something different? I can understand if you don't want to spend your shore leave with an old man."   
  
Lucas shook with his head. "No. I'm looking forward to seeing your island. And I don't have anything against talking. And you aren't that old."  
  
Nathan nodded happily. "But there really is something we have to decide now."  
  
The teenager raised his eyebrows. "And that is?"   
  
"What you're going to call me. "Captain" sounds so strange and unsuitable. Can you call me Nathan, or something like that? I would love it if you could call me "dad," but I can also understand if you don't want to do that."  
  
The boy was a little bit surprised and taken aback by what Bridger had just said and just nodded. He knew that it would be great to have the captain as a father. He had often wished that Lawrence was more like Bridger. And in a way it had come true!   
  
"Alright. Then I will handle the whole thing with your birth certificate now and I think I'll call Dr. Wolenczak and tell him everything." Nathan stood up and walked to the door. "See ya later, kiddo!"  
  
"See you later, dad!" Lucas's blue eyes were shining; you could see the joy in them.  
  
Captain Bridger turned around and looked at his son, a warm feeling rising in him. It was an unbelievable feeling to be called "dad" again and only a parent could understand that.  
  
  
THE END  
  
Written 2002 / Translated 2004  
  
*************  
  
So that's it. The story is over. I hope you liked it. I know the end isn't that great, but this is what I came up in 2002, it was one of my first stories. There won't be a seaquel, because I don't have a idea for it. 


End file.
